Mahou Shoujo Ikusei Keikaku: Episode List
1- "Yume to Mahō no Sekai e Yōkoso!" ("Welcome to a World of Dreams and Magic!") (夢と魔法の世界へようこそ！) Airdate: October 1, 2016 While playing a smartphone game known as Magical Girl Raising Project, Koyuki Himekawa, a middle school girl who loves magical girls, is chosen by the mascot character Fav to become a real magical girl known as Snow White. As Koyuki uses her ability to hear people in danger and help them, she uses her Magical Phone to talk to the other magical girls residing in the city. In the following evening, Koyuki is called out by one of the other magical girls, La Pucelle, who reveals herself to be her male childhood friend Souta Kishibe and forms a partnership with her. The next day, Fav informs everyone that he plans to reduce the number of magical girls in the city down from sixteen to eight. 2- "Majikaru Kyandī o Atsumeyō!" ("Collect Magical Candies!") (マジカルキャンディーを集めよう!) Airdate: October 8, 2016 Claiming that there is not enough mana within the city to support sixteen magical girls, Fav announces that whoever earns the fewest Magical Candies from performing good deeds each week will lose their ability to transform. Reluctantly accepting these new rules, magical girls Ripple and Top Speed recall their encounter with the dangerous outlaw Calamity Mary. Meanwhile, as Koyuki continues her duties with La Pucelle, she speaks online with Nemurin, a magical girl who can enter dreams. When the first results are announced, Nemurin ends up with the lowest score and is eliminated from the running, deciding to use her remaining time to visit one more dream. However, after her time runs out, Nemurin's true identity Nemu Sanjou is found dead by her mother. 3- "Bājon Appu no Oshirase!" ("Update Notice!") (バージョンアップのお知らせ！) Airdate: October 15, 2016 Top Speed is asked by Swim Swim to give her a lift to the mountains where her leader, Ruler, is having her group bury trash in order to try and earn more Magical Candies. Meanwhile, Snow White and La Pucelle, along with robot girl Magicaloid 44, are contacted by Sister Nana and Weiss Winterprison, who reveal from a conversation log between Fav and Cranberry that magical girls allegedly die when they lose their powers. As Magicaloid 44 relays this to Calamity Mary, suggesting that they join forces, sisters Minael and Yunael rope in dog girl Tama into helping increase their rankings with a promotional video. Eventually, all the girls learn from Fav about what will happen if they drop out, confirming that Nemurin had died as a result. As Koyuki is torn between doing what is right and doing what she can to survive, an update is added allowing the girls to exchange Magical Candies between each other. Taking this to mean that magical girls can steal candies from each other, Ruler tasks Minael, Yunael, and Tama with stealing candies from Koyuki. 4- "Furendo o Fuyasō!" ("Add More Friends!") (フレンドを増やそう!) Airdate: October 22, 2016 Yunael, Minael, and Tama lure La Pucelle away while Ruler has Swim Swim steal all of Snow White's Magical Candies. However, when the weekly results are announced, it is revealed that Swim Swim had actually only taken half of Snow White's candies and asked Fav to split them among all the other magical girls except Ruler, who ends up in last place and dies as a result. It is revealed that Swim Swim, having been influenced by Nemurin when she visited her dream, conspired with Yunael and Minael to betray Ruler and become the new leader. Meanwhile, as Top Speed and Ripple meet up with Sister Nana and Winterprison, another magical girl is searching for a white magical girl. 5- "Shin Kyara o Tsuikashimashita!" ("New Character!") (新キャラを追加しました!) Airdate: October 29, 2016 Sister Nana suggests to the others that they work together to find a way to stop the cruel system, but Ripple seems unwilling to co-operate. Sister Nana then turns to Magicaloid 44, who had secretly been using her for monetary gain by supplying her with useless gadgets from the future which she wanted to use to make Weiss Winterprison into a magical girl, offering her more money in exchange for negotiating with the admins. Sister Nana and Weiss Winterprison are then called out by Cranberry, who reveals she is perfectly happy with the current nature of the game and launches an attack against them. Weiss Winterprison uses her earth magic, along with Sister Nana's enhancement magic, to fight against Clamberry, but she uses her ability to manipulate sound waves to overwhelm them, forcing a retreat. The next evening, as Sister Nana and Weiss Winterprison meet the most recent magical girl Hardgore Alice, La Pucelle is confronted by Cranberry. 6- "Geki-Rea Aitemu o Getto shiyō!" ("Get the Super-Rare Items!") (激レアアイテムをゲットしよう！) Airdate: November 5, 2016 La Pucelle battles against Cranberry, who seeks to kill opponents stronger than her. Overwhelmed by Cranberry's strength, La Pucelle is brutally beaten before being thrown in front of an oncoming vehicle and killed. Although Fav announces this to be an accident, a slip of tongue causes Snow White to realize that La Pucelle was in fact murdered. Fav also announces a set of first-come first-served items, which girls pay for in exchange for taking years off of their lifespan, that are quickly sold out before Snow White can buy one for herself. Just then, Snow White is approached by Alice, who is instantly beheaded by Magicaloid under orders from Mary. Before she can kill Snow White, however, Magicaloid is herself killed by Alice, who somehow managed to survive her beheading. 7- "Shinmitsudo o Ageyō!" ("Up Your Friendship!") (親密度を上げよう!) Airdate: November 12, 2016 Koyuki, still traumatized over the previous night's events, finds herself with a Rabbit's Foot item that Alice had left behind. Meanwhile, Calamity Mary, having learned about Magicaloid 44's death, goes to confront Alice, quickly discovering she has powerful strength and regenerative abilities. Despite using various methods to try and kill her, Calamity Mary finds that Alice has still somehow managed to survive following Fav's report. Later, Koyuki once again comes across Alice, who reveals she wanted her to have the Rabbit's Foot, while Ripple, curious about what Top Speed is hiding from her, is called to meet with Mary. 8- "Gerira Ibento Hassei-chū!" ("Sudden Event in Session!") (ゲリライベント発生中!) Airdate: November 19, 2016 Upon Weiss Winterprison and Sister Nana's arrival, Swim Swim has the Peaky Twins use Nana's appearance to sneak up on Winterprison and stab her. Urging Nana to escape without her, Winterprison kills Yunael as an act of revenge before she herself is killed by Swim Swim, sending both Nana and Minael into despair. The next evening, Calamity Mary sets out to try and kill Ripple and Top Speed, as she begins killing innocent civilians on the highway in order to draw them out. As Swim Swim sees this as an opportunity to kill any magical girls heading towards the scene, Clamberry becomes determined to fight the one who killed Winterprison. 9- "Rūru Henkō no Oshirase" ("Notice of New Rules") (ルール変更のお知らせ) Airdate: November 26, 2016 Ripple goes to confront Calamity Mary head on, only to end up stepping on a landmine that will explode as soon as she steps off of it. After rescuing her from that situation, Top Speed responds to Ripple's desire to do what is right and goes back with her to confront Mary. Sneaking up from below, Ripple manages to kill Mary with a shuriken to the head, only for Swim Swim to suddenly appear and kill Top Speed as well. After Swim Swim escapes, Ripple is saddened to discover that Top Speed was pregnant with a child. Meanwhile, as Snow White and Hardgore Alice are briefly confronted by Minael and Tama while trying to help out civilians, Sister Nana hangs herself over the loss of Weiss Winterprison. Despite the number of magical girls in the city being reduced below the planned eight as a result of all the deaths, Fav announces that there are now plans to further reduce this number down to four. 10- "Ran'nyū Batoru Kakuhen-chū!" ("Sudden Battle Chances Up!") (乱入バトル確変中!) Airdate: December 3, 2016 Just as it seems they are finally getting along with each other, Snow White vent her frustrations at Alice following Fav's latest update on the new deaths and rule changes. On her way to school the next day, Alice is attacked in her civilian form by Swim Swim, who had learned of her secret identity after Minael disguised herself as Alice's stuffed rabbit. In her final moments, Alice calls out to Snow White, thanking her for giving her a reason to live and leaving her with the Lucky Rabbit's Foot before passing away. Meanwhile, it is revealed that Cranberry and Fav arranged the deathmatch as a selection exam to recruit magical girls for the Land of Magic. Later, Swim Swim prepares to confront Cranberry, who thwarts an ambush attempt from the others, injuring Tama and killing Minael. 11- "Sābā Mentenansu Chū desu" ("Server Down for Maintenance") (サーバーメンテナンス中です) Airdate: December 10, 2016 Attempting a pincer attack, Swim Swim is knocked back after Cranberry uses light and sound to attack her liquid form. Upon becoming distracted upon discovering that Swim Swim is actually an elementary child, Cranberry is killed by Tama after she hits her with her hole creation ability. However, Swim Swim then suddenly kills Tama for discovering her identity, after which Fav gives her the new role of Master. Some time later, Snow White meets with Ripple, who is determined to kill Swim Swim in order to avenge Top Speed. Although Snow White tries to reason with Ripple not to become a murderer, Fav spurs her on by telling her Swim Swim's weakness and declaring the game won't end until two magical girls are left standing. 12- "File not found" Airdate: December 17, 2016 As Ripple goes to confront Swim Swim, Fav informs Snow White that he is actually a scout for the Magical Girl Recruitment and Training Project, where successful magical girls are either recruited into the World of Magic or made into a Master to oversee the next exam. He further reveals that he intentionally riled up Ripple and Swim Swim, who he feels wouldn't make suitable Masters, so they would kill each other, wanting Snow White to be his new Master instead. Learning that it was because of Fav that everyone had to kill each other, Snow White breaks her magical terminal and rushes to try and stop Ripple and Swim Swim. While losing an eye and an arm, Ripple manages to knock out Swim Swim with a flash grenade, killing her in her civilian form before passing out. Arriving at the scene too late, Snow White attempts to destroy the Master Terminal, which Fav gloats can't be destroyed so easily. Thanks to Snow White's Rabbit's Foot, however, Ripple manages to regain consciousness and uses Swim Swim's magical weapon to destroy the terminal, along with Fav. Six months later, Snow White is receiving training from Ripple to become a stronger magical girl who can help others around the world. Category:Mahou Shoujo Ikusei Keikaku Page